The Library
by Himynameisawks
Summary: Duncan takes a trip to the library to avoid getting arrested because the police would never look in the library. He ends up finding a feisty mocha haired girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back guys c: It's been like over a year since I've posted. But, Here's a new duncney story to make up for it. I got this idea from tumblr like a million years ago tbh. I started writing it, but I never finished. Anyway, chapter one. Enjoy. If you leave a review, you'll be my new best friend. **

**I do not own Total Drama or any of it's characters, blah blah blah. **

**-Himynameisawks**

* * *

**_Duncan Pov-_**

I rushed through the double doors of the Toronto Public Library. Cops will never look for anyone in a library. I don't think they know I _can_ read. Psh.

As I pushed my weight against the glass doors, a cute little Mexican girl with short brown hair stood at the counter checking someone's books out. She took one look at me, and rolled her honey brown eyes at me. Sassy. I like that. I crept to the back bookshelves labeled 'young adults,' and started scanning through the titles. Not that I read. That much.

You know what, don't you judge me, because you're reading _this. _

Anyway, so this girl at the counter gives me the Hail Mary of dirty looks. She's pretty adorable, though. Her eyes met mine again, and I winked at her. Her nose scrunched up in reply. This could be very entertaining.

I picked up a book that was on display, titled "Love Letters to the Dead." I read the back, it sounds kind of girly, but interesting.

"Can I help you?" I heard a snarky girl's voice behind me.

I turned and smirked smugly. "Nah, I'm good," I laughed. She huffed and rolled her eyes before turning around and returning to her place behind the counter. "I never caught your name," I pointed out.

"Shh!" the girl snapped. "Don't you know you're supposed to be quiet in a library?" Her voice came out in a half yell, half whisper.

I shuffled my feet as I walked up to the front desk. "So, what is it?" I rested my head in my hands and fluttered my eyelashes.

She gave me a deep sigh and gave in. "It's Courtney."

"Hm... I'd say that Princess suits you much better." I teased. "Besides, don't only old ladies work at the library?"

"I am done talking to you, I have a job to do," Courtney snapped, her voice dripping with irritation.

"Alright then, doll face, I'll just have to come back later," I winked.

"Okay, delinquent, what is it that you want?" she huffed, exasperatedly.

"I want you to go on a date with me." I answered, looking into her honey shaded eyes.

"I'd rather set myself on fire." She retorted.

"We'll see."

I peeked out the window to see if there was any sign of the cops. From what I could see, there weren't any lights or cars around. Meaning, I was safe to walk home.

"See you later, Princess," I waved and went out into the street.

In the corner of my eye, I swear I saw her crack a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again. I'm not really even sure where this story is going, but I suppose I am just going to wing it. Anyway, here's chapter two. **_

_**I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own total drama. I am a sixteen year old girl. And I am also broke as fuck. So yeah. Enjoy. **_

_**-Himynameisawks xx **_

* * *

**Courtney Pov:**

I came into work at nine like usual. It had been a week since I had seen the guy with the stupid mohawk, so there's a plus. His eyes are absolutely captivating, I'll give him that. But me and him? Yeah, _right._

Anyway, I was re-shelving some non-fiction, and, speak of the devil.

"Psst," a voice protruded through the bookcase. Ugh, what now? It's not like I could really leave though…

"What is it that you want now, you incompetent imbecile," I hissed through gritted teeth.

He simply held his hands up and mumbled, "Sheesh, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "No one did. But, for some reason, you consistently socialize with me, as if the mere fact that I am speaking to you is proof that I adore you. Let me save you the trouble, I do not. So if you would please leave me the hell alone, I would appreciate it greatly. Besides, I know nothing about you, besides your lack of intelligence and respect for the law and authority figures. "

He just kind of stared at me with his head cocked to one side, kind of like the face a confused puppy would make. I placed my hands on my hips in reply.

"Okay so I didn't understand all of that, but it looks like I know you a lot more than you know me. My name is Duncan, by the way, since you seem to not know," he stated.

I nodded. "And what is it that you seem to know?" I breathed out and nearly got lost in the blue of his eyes.

"I know that you hate parties, probably. And I know that you really want to have fun, but you've had that pole shoved up your ass for far too long, and you don't know how." Duncan just gave me that dumb fucking smirk that he always seems to have on his face.

"Go to hell," I spat out at him.

"How about I pose a deal with you?"

Oh god. This is going to end terribly. He doesn't really think this will work, right? "What do you want?" I shifted my weight.

"I'm glad you asked," An evil smile spread across his face. "I want you to come to my friend's party with me. Tonight. And if you do, and you hate it, I will leave you alone forever. I swear." He held one hand up, like they make you do in court.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Forever? No strings attached, you'll leave me alone?" He nodded, and I thought on it for a minute. "While that is an amazing offer," I sighed. "I don't go to parties. And I especially don't go to parties with random punk kids that I just met a week ago. You could be high end criminal, and I would never know," I stated flatly as I placed a book in its empty space.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I promise you." Duncan flashed me his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard _that _before." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." His electrifying blue eyes held me there for a minute.

"Fine," I muttered, and then walked back to the front desk. I scribbled down my address. "Apartment D." I sighed.

"I'll pick you up at six." And of course, Duncan had that smug, fucking shit eating grin on again.

I am definitely going to regret this.


	3. Taking A Small Break

**Okay so I may possibly be putting this story on hold for a bit. However, I may also decide to write two different stories at once. I started writing a Playa de Losers story. It's from Courtney's Pov. Not exactly an original idea, but I hope to put my own little spin on it. Between writing that and reading Total Duncan Island (Which is fantastic, btw. Its written by leopharry, you should check it out) I don't know if I am going to update this for a while. **

**I do not, however, have a title for my new story. If you could help me out with that and either review or PM me some ideas, I would love you forever for that. All the titles I have come up with so far have been really dumb. I have the new chapter sort of mostly done, but not quite. **

**Just thought I'd give you lovelies a little heads up. And if any of you want to talk to me, I would love love love that. Don't be shy, I don't bite (unless you're into that).**

**Anyway, I hope that you would be patient with me for a little bit. **

**-Himynameisawks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, I did it. I wrote another chapter. I had some inspiration, and I ran away with it. Thanks, in part, to BadImpressions for reveiwing this and reminding me that hope is never lost. I'm just going to say the past couple weeks haven't been great for me, and I amost lost hope. But alas, I found my hope. I went through a pretty bad break up and for about a week there, I just couldn't bring myself to write a word. But, here it is. **_

_**Anyway, I swore I would wait on this, and I thought that I would, but I got excited about it, and it looks like I will be writing two fics at once. (The other is called After the Island, its a playa fic, go check it out?)**_

_**Woohoo!**_

_**There's a little Oitnb quote in there. If anyone can guess it I'll make you a (internet) cookie. **_

_**I own nothing canadian cartoon related. Cause I live in Michigan. And I'm sixteen. But ah well. **_

**_Review, follow, favourite, and all that mess. If you want. Enjoy Loves. _**

**_-Himynameisawks xx _**

* * *

When Duncan parked at the end of my unnecessarily long driveway, it was 6:17. Not that I'm surprised. I'd figured he'd be late. But I have a habit of dreading being late. I was ready half an hour ago. I got it from my mother, I suppose. I mean, I guess I don't know enough about my dad. I'd never met him. I shook the bad thoughts about him away. It always made me sad to think about.

I was dressed in an oversized black and blue sweater that shrugged a bit off of my shoulder, exposing the smallest bit of my right shoulder, and jeans. I tucked my phone into my black leather purse and put on black toms. My chestnut colored hair was slightly curled, and fell about an inch past my shoulders.

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I lived in a two story suburban house. Although my mom was a single parent, she is a lawyer, so we get along just fine on our own.

I opened the pearly white front door to Duncan in his usual skull tee shirt, jeans, and red chucks. I rolled my eyes at the sight. At least I _attempted_ to look nice for this stupid party. This was all his idea, by the way. Ugh, he is just so irritating sometimes.

"Damn, Princess," He looked me up and down, and winked at me.

I clenched my fists at my side, and took a deep breath. "Duncan, how many times have I told you not to call me that, you pernicious barbarian."

He simply stared at me with a blank look. "I am not completely sure what you said, but I am almost positive that it was an insult." He raised an eyebrow in question, and I nodded. "So, are you ready to go, or not?" He asked, running his left hand through the hair on the back of his neck nervously.

"_I_ have been ready for half an hour. _You_, however, were late," I huffed, blowing a tiny hair out of my face."

"Well, okay then, let's go." Duncan stepped out of the way, and held his arm out for me to grab on to. I gave him an apprehensive look, but ultimately took his offer; against my better judgment.

* * *

The car ride to Geoff's house was not very long, but the awkwardness make the ride seem to drag on and on. Duncan put on a rock station that I'd rolled my eyes at, and we sat in silence, other than the wretched music that, I guess, he thought was cool.

When we got there, I swear there were cars all the way down the street. Duncan parked in the grass for some reason. He's so lucky I didn't wear heels.

The house was tan and had a cute little wooden porch and stairs in front. It looked kind of charming.

"Who did you say lived here?" I inquired while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My friend Geoff. And also me. We were roommates in college, and then we got a place together." He cut the engine and stuffed the keys in his pocket.

I eyed Duncan up and down suspiciously as I got out of the car. "You went to college? What was your major?"

He scoffed at me. "Yes, I went to college. I majored in engineering if you must know."

"Aren't engineers supposed to be smart?" I retorted as he held his hand out for me. I was nervous about taking his offer, but he _was _the only person at this party that I knew. I intertwined my fingers with his decisively. But he better not leave me alone with any of these people.

* * *

When we got up to the front door, I took a deep breath. Duncan opened the door in front of us to reveal a sea of people, the strong smell of alcohol, mixed with weed. I'd only smoked weed once in my life, in high school, and I was in a dark pace. But, I digress.

"Come on, babe. We have to find Geoff, or find you a drink. Whichever comes first," he winked.

I basically shuddered. "Don't call me babe. You can call me babe when you text me back. And when you don't take me to parties where I just _know_ something bad is going to happen to me." I retorted nervously as Duncan basically dragged me through a crowd of people.

"Relax Princess, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you," Duncan's teal eyes pierced into my chocolate ones. He sounded so serious, it was almost scary.

* * *

Duncan handed me a red plastic cup with, what I assumed, beer. I smelled the liquid, and cringed.

"This smells like stale bread." I addressed and shot him a skeptical look.

"Just drink it," Duncan pushed.

I eventually obliged, and nearly gagged on the bitter liquid. "This tastes awful. How do drink this?" I scrunched my nose up.

"I've had lots of practice. Now, are you ready to have some fun?" He smirked at me.

"First of all, you sound like my abuela. Second, I'm not sure if I am ready for what you consider fun." I stared at my feet.

Duncan grabbed my shoulders, and I lifted my gaze up to his. "Don't worry about it. I'll be right here the whole time. And if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will not hesitate to drop kick someone for you. I promised, remember? I may be a criminal, but I keep promises. You just have to trust me."

I am not sure why, and I am almost positive that I am going to regret this.

But, I did.


End file.
